The Elements' Dictator
by Sqwishee
Summary: Hermione Granger thought she was a  almost  perfectly normal witch. Recently, she discovered that she's the last of a pureblood line. On top of that, she's the first known Elemental Dictator since Merlin. Full summary inside.


**Title: The Elements' Dictator**

**Author: Dramione's Angel**

**Summary: Hermione Granger thought she was a (almost) perfectly normal witch. This summer, she discovered that she's the last of a thought to be lost pureblood line. On top of that, she's the first known Elemental Dictator since Merlin. After discovering she's also the heir of a kingdom, Hermione has to deal with her everyday life, boys, her kingdom, and Elemental cousins and subjects.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was, Dramione would have TOTALLY happened.**

Prologue

It was near midnight with the moon shining brightly when Alatáriël (Ala) Cheng sat down on a large rock near the lake of the place she called her home.  
>"Ala…" a small voice called out.<br>"What…?"Ala asked the small voice, "Who are you?"  
>A small black cat-like thing flounced out, "Are you happy now? You see what I am. Have they told you anything?"<br>"Um… Who told me anything?"Ala asked, confused.  
>The black cat-like thing blinked slowly, "I see… Ala, you are a Shadow Elemental."<br>"A what?"  
>"A ShadowLight Elemental…" The black thing drawled.  
>Ala nodded slowly and asked, "So then why are YOU here?"<br>The black thing snorted, "Isn't it obvious? I'm your familiar who seems to need to tell you things."  
>"Then what are you?"<p>

The black thing smiled, "I'm what you could call a Shade, which is the general name for all creatures Shadow-related. Then there are the sub-categories, and that's where you get the Shadow Cats, which could be related to any type of cat like panthers and lions and such," it smiled, "Are you following me?" she nodded and it continued, "So my type, is the Jewel Heads. There are clans within the Jewel Heads. You belong to which clan depending on your eye colour. As you can see, my eyes are emerald green; therefore, I belong to the Emerald Heads. I also think you may be wondering about my gender. I'm female. You may also call me Kange."Ala smiled and thanked Kange who shouted, "No! No need to thank me."

"Can I write a letter about this to my friends?" Kange nodded reluctantly.  
>She whistled and her owl, Allora (or Lora), flew down from the trees. She hastily wrote two letters to her two friends, Ilysh Jones and Belladonna (Ella) Warns. "Deliver to Ella's house first okay Lora?"Ala whispered softly. She gave Lora an owl treat and sent her on her way.<p>

Kange eyed her critically, "You're going to be in serious training my friend."

* * *

><p>Belladonna Warns was rummaging around her wardrobe for who-knows-what when Lora pecked at the closed window. "Hi Lora, you've got a message for me?" she asked as she slid open the window. Lora hopped onto Ella's desk and stuck her foot out with Ella's letter on it. Ella took the letter, "Thank you Lora." Lora hopped off the desk and flew off in the direction of Ilysh's house.<p>

_Hi Ella!_

_A Shade came to me just now. It told that I'm a Shadow/Light Elemental. I think you'd be a great candidate for a Fire Elemental and Ilysh would be a good candidate if there was a Time Elemental. (Insert grin here) Teehee. I think I need some training so… Maybe Kange (the Shade) will teach me… Kange said she was my familiar too, so… I HAVE NEW COMPANY! (Insert grin here again)_

_Hasta que nos encontremos otra ve!_

_Ala_

Ella grinned. She had found out she was a Fire Elemental when a strangely coloured (red and purple) Phoenix simply burst into her room and announced in a regal tone that Ella was a Fire Elemental and answered every question on her mind. Ella had been disbelieving at first, and didn't want to share the news with anybody, because she was worried that people would say she was a Shadow/Light Elemental so now she could tell someone who wouldn't think she was lying.

* * *

><p>Ilysh Jones was reading her favourite series when Lora flew through the wide open window. "Hey Lora. I suppose you have a letter for me?" In reply to the question, Lora stuck her foot out with the remaining letter. "Thanks Lora. Now go back to Ala." Lora stayed stubbornly in Ilysh's room. Ilysh sighed and opened the letter, slightly cautious (the last time, the letter had contained nasty smelling things). Ilysh smiled in satisfaction as the letter didn't smell.<p>

_Hiya LYSH, _Ilysh scowled

_No doubt you're probably slightly pissed at me calling you that, but just now a Shade (still here) named Kange told me I'm a Shadow/Light Elemental. I think Ella's a Fire Elemental (she should be one) and I think you should be a Time Elemental. That's kinda all I have to say. Oh, BTW, Mum wanted to invite you and Ella over tomorrow but Ella can't make it. Please tell me if you can!_

_Hasta La Vista! (Is that the term? Anyway...)_

_Ala_

Ilysh sighed and wished with all her might she could be a Time Elemental. She scribbled a quick reply to say, yes, she could go tomorrow and tied it to Lora's foot. Lora squawked in surprise and flew off a second after Ilysh had properly tied it.

**A/N: So, so far, all the characters are nearing eleven. It's probably kind of weird for ten or eleven year olds to discover they're Elementals, but... it's my story and that's how I like it. :D I was also half asleep when I was typing this so I don't know if it has any grammatical or spelling errors.**


End file.
